


come home

by poeticdumbass



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, JKSDHFJKDSH, Vent fic of sorts, actually scratch the "of sorts" in the first tag, exhausted, i am sad, im just, so fucking exhausted, sorry - Freeform, this is very much a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticdumbass/pseuds/poeticdumbass
Summary: violet reflects
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	come home

**Author's Note:**

> me: babe!! its time to get projected on again!  
> violet: yes honey
> 
> no capitalisation and shit grammar on purpose (this is an excuse i am just lazy) though the spelling will be immaculate as always
> 
> i was blasting talia by king princess n i will by mitski while writing this. 
> 
> yes i was ugly sobbing onto my keyboard  
> no i dont wanna talk about it

"i'm tired"

violet is speaking to nothing.

"i'm tired" 

she says once more. 

"i'm tired"  
  
the room says nothing.

the colours on the wall made the room so lively that the shadows seemed to be alive as well _,_ it used to be so warm, it used to feel like home. 

but now it is empty. 

emptier than the day violet felt when marlon broke the news to her. 

the room is stagnant.

violet's back is faced towards the door. she hopes that when she turns she will see her light again.

she knows she wont, but she hopes anyway. 

"i'm so tired min"

she cups her own face with her hand. her hand is cold, nowhere near the warmth her light once had.

cold, like the corpses of her friends.

she shudders at the thought.

"ykno i hug my pillow at night pretending its you."

"its fucking pathetic, but i miss you so much"

tears are running down her cheeks at this point. 

'i cant sleep without you anymore."

violet wants to rest.

"god, you really fucking turned me into a giant softy huh"

she laughs, but it is weak and forced.

"i was never really good at jokes like louis is... but you still laughed at mine, no matter how stupid they were"

her eyes wander to the rays of sun seeping into the room, focusing on the dust floating still.

"you promised me you were gonna sing me that song you wrote. liar..."

she trails off and stays silent

she wants to sleep 

but she cant

her warmth is gone

"i love you"

she finally breaks the suffocating silence

"i love you"

violet doesn't hear her say it back.

"i love you"

again

"i love you"

and again

"i love you"

and again

violet says those three words over and over until her voice cracks, until her mouth is dry, until they have lost their meaning and power.

her eyes widen and her ears perk up when she hears the door creak 

it couldnt be possible but she _hopes_ its her

she hopes its her light again

she hopes that she will see that shit eating grin and hears "honey im home" in that cliche tone 

but of course its not

shes a fucking idiot for even thinking it would be

"violet... we'll start the funeral when you're ready"

its tennessee 

"yeah, ill be out in a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> my english teacher has said that my writing style is more
> 
> poetic?
> 
> like the way i break sentences and paragraphs and the words i use. i mean, no hate to him; he has a good point. 
> 
> i relate to her in a very,,, unhealthy amount (hence the constant projecting) but violet is such... interesting character, a lot of us probably think that we understand her pretty well but we dont honestly. i sound like a philosophical prick, but we barely know her jdskhfsdjk
> 
> literally no clue where im going with this end note but it is simply my Thoughts. 
> 
> anyway, comment n kudos if u want


End file.
